Graduation Day
by Aea
Summary: It's Graduation Day at Illyria.


Super brief notes: This is spectacularly un-edited, because my editor is under the weather and if I don't post this now I fear I'll chicken out;-) I don't own She's the Man, and I apologize to Indiana for borrowing their soccer coach. More things at the end!

3/19/12- Edited to post the version that has my editors blessing! I also forgot to mention that this fic is meant to follow in the same universe as my major She's the Man piece, _Play On. _It is not by any means required to read that first, but there are some things that reference it slightly.

**Graduation Day**

There was a feeling of everything wonderful and terrible all at once. It wasn't by any means a new feeling, but it was still hard to ignore.

Duke kept a close eye on his watch. Everything started at noon, but they were required to meet at eleven. In an effort to prove himself to Dinklage, he was determined to show up early. At ten, much to the amusement of Toby and Andrew (who were still trying fruitlessly to beat his high score on the video game they'd been playing the night before), he locked himself in his room, spread his clothing out on his bed, and stared at it. Somehow he was sure it held the secret to getting through this. He could swear the damn thing was making fun of him. In retaliation, he grabbed it in a fist and shoved it to the back of his closet. Maybe it would suffocate.

"Are you alright man? I've never seen you look so…freaked out." Toby's voice was half concern, half 'you're acting like such a pussy' accusation and rubbed Duke entirely the wrong way.

"I'm fine! I'm just trying to get all my shit together. You guys should be doing the same. We have to go in half an hour." It came out a harsher than he intended, but neither of the other boys seemed fazed.

"If you're so concerned about time," Toby responded without looking up from his game, "why aren't you dressed yet?"

Because the thought of actually being ready to go gave him the urge to throw up. Somewhat deflated, Duke pulled his clothing out of the closet once again, glancing at the clock.

The door suddenly wrenched open behind him and a small figure fell against it, breathing heavily.

Viola glanced at the three of them as she leaned against the door and grimaced.

Andrew's brow furrowed. "Anyone else getting deja vu?"

Viola ignored him. "You have to save me. Eunice is chasing me with hot rollers."

Despite his unease, Duke smiled. "No way. You're on your own with that one. You brought this on yourself by introducing her to your mom. She's gonna be the craziest deb _ever_ next year."

"Hey!" Toby called out, eyes still glued to the screen. "Watch it. That's my girl." Duke gave him a look of disbelief.

"Okay, you're not wrong." Toby admitted. "I love her, but there's no way I'm standing between you and an electrical device in Eunice's hands, V. Sorry."

"Come on!" Viola pleaded. "She'll listen to you!"

Silence.

"I hate you all." Viola rounded the door again, and took off running. A few seconds later, Viola's wail and the smell of something burning wafted down the hall. Andrew was the first the respond.

"Dude. You let her keep the key to your room?"

Duke grinned. Why shouldn't she have one, after all…

* * *

><p>He hadn't known it then, but the first time he'd gotten that feeling that everything could be good and bad at the same time was in early November, while hoisting the trophy declaring them to be State Champions.<p>

The moment had everything. Justin Drayton was weeping messily on the other side of the field. Dinklage clapped a hand on his shoulder, offering an actual _smile _and a low '_Well done, son_' as he walked forward to the official. His teammates cheering wildly, and one _huge_ trophy with Illyria's name written across the bottom was before him. Four years' work had come to fruition: a State Championship, at last. He basked in it all night; the biggest, loudest, longest party Cesario's had _ever _seen.

It wasn't until the next day's team meeting, when even Dinklage had to stop talking to clear his throat in the middle of _I'll be sorry to see you lot separate_, that Duke realized what he was feeling.

_Now what?_

The battle was won. He had to move on from Illyria, facing college and whatever else it may bring. Illyria would go on without him, slowly but surely erasing his part in its history with newer faces and names.

_Everything wonderful and terrible, all at once.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Duke felt it a month later, on the December afternoon before the Fall Athletics Banquet and just before Christmas Break. The day of their last team meeting of the year.<p>

Dinklage held a stack of blank notecards. He shook Duke's hand but did not give him a card, and Duke smiled tightly at Viola's confused look when Dinklage skips her and a few others as well.

The outgoing seniors don't get to vote. They don't have a stake in next year's team, after all.

That night Duke passes down his yellow armband and precious storage room key to Evan Allgood (like his own election, not a surprise win) and tells him _I'd say trusting your teammates_ when asked what the most important part of being captain is. After a pause, he adds, _but Hell if I know._

It's the best advice he can give.

That night he accepts the award for Outstanding Senior in Athletics, hangs the banner for State Championship with a lot of pomp and circumstance, and proceeds to get royally drunk in the soccer bleachers with Toby, Andrew, and the rest of the seniors. Viola kisses him and slyly asks _what are they going to do with all their free time now_?

He'll be included in workouts, sure. He'll need to stay sharp for college. Other players will seek his advice, want his help with spring conditioning; Allgood will follow him around with a constant barrage of questions. But it won't be the same. His Saturdays will be totally free. He could stay out late and sleep in. He won't have his every move reported back to Dinklage. He glances back at Viola, who grins.

_Everything wonderful and terrible, all at once.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Christmas Break is a bit awkward. The days are free of schoolwork and obligation, but it's a little tough to fill the time.<p>

Viola doesn't like video games, which doesn't surprise him. Most girls don't. She also doesn't like baseball or ice hockey, which wouldn't surprise him coming from any other girl, but somehow _does_ with her. They spend a lot of Saturdays in the park playing pickup games of soccer, until the snow gets too deep.

They struggle a bit for things to do together, after that. The two of them are too physical, too energetic to sit still for movies. Viola spends most of her free time with Kia and Yvonne so she doesn't have a lot of friends at Illyria and is uncomfortable hanging out at his friends' houses. But Sebastian's band is playing a lot locally, and they try to get to as many shows as possible. He's an Illyrian kid with a strong Cornwall following, so there's always a good turnout and Duke meets a lot of Viola's friends and finds them surprisingly tolerable (it helps that Drayton is not very popular anymore, even at his own school).

He throws a party on New Year's Eve, hires Sebastian's band to play and all his friends are there and so are hers. Viola complains about how her mother would _never_ allow her throw a party like this, and Duke laughs with _I only get away with it because what my mother doesn't know won't hurt her_. He wants to say _at least your parents are interested in your life_.

Viola has a couple of drinks and tells Eunice, _oh, of course you can be a deb next year. I'll introduce you to my mom tomorrow. She'll love you._

Olivia and Sebastian break up at the party (the last straw, the rumor went, was that Olivia couldn't convince him to take a break and dance with her. He took his gig obligation too seriously for her taste), but as a friendly New Year gesture, agree to make their last kiss at 12:01. Viola storms up to Duke when she finds out, furious, asking _just what the Hell is wrong with Olivia that she would break her brother's heart on New Year's like that_ and Duke thinks Sebastian will be ok when he sees him and Yuri cuddled up in an armchair between sets.

The kiss he and Viola share at midnight (and, ok, they get into it and when they pull apart it's maybe more than a little past midnight) is pretty spectacular.

_Everything wonderful and terrible, all at once.  
><em>

* * *

><p>By February it was familiar.<p>

They're all getting letters with nerve-wracking logos in the corner now. Is it acceptance? Rejection? Are you a scholarship or a walk-on? Duke doesn't worry_ too_ much. He briefly considered Santa Clara or somewhere far, far, away, but in reality, he can't bring himself to do that. He's being recruited by a handful of schools: Yale offers him a partial (last year's captain delivers the news personally), but Ohio State gives a full ride.

He keeps talking with an assistant coach from Indiana who reminds him so much of Dinklage that it hurts. He doesn't _want_ a coach that he likes as much as Dinklage. He admits, deep down, he doesn't _want_ to like his next team, next coach, as much as he likes this one. It's betrayal.

Duke goes into Dinklage's office early every morning (he can tell he's gaining some respect from the Coach, just a little, because he doesn't even knock these days and Dinklage never calls him on it) to discuss the previous days news.

Dinklage warns him against holding himself back, and Duke gets defensive, asking loudly _what's wrong with OSU_? Dinkage doesn't glare, but life an eyebrow and asks, in a very serious voice, _is that what you want?_

Duke doesn't lie, but his _yes_ is terse.

Dinklage pauses. He's not stupid. He's gotten too many clip package requests from Bloomington, seen Duke barge in with too many red & white brochures bearing _IU_. Duke is caught. He's forced to admit _maybe that's not what's best, though_.

Dinklage nods, a little sadly, and tells him _moving on is a part of life._

_Everything wonderful and terrible, all at once.  
><em>

* * *

><p>In March, he piles Toby, Andrew, and a duffle bag into his car (Viola hadn't heard from any schools yet, so she doesn't want to come) and they take their three College Visit absence days from school to road trip through New Haven, State College, Columbus and Bloomington, among others. It's possibly the best week of his life.<p>

Except when he gets back to find a teary-eyed Viola waiting on his front porch, with a wrinkled letter from UNC that begins with _We get many qualified applicants, and are sorry to inform you…_ Duke is sorry too. A senior year transfer didn't help her, and while she's very good, UNC can afford to hold out for _great_.

Duke hugs her for a minute, and she informs him that _I'm waiting to hear back from Michigan and a few safety choices, so maybe we'll…_Duke jokes _don't worry, I'm definitely not going to Ohio State, _because he's already decided (he takes a trip with his mother to visit Michigan, but when he sees how it affects her just to hear _Ann Arbor_ being announced at the airport, it's never really in consideration).

Their tender moment is interrupted by the mailman, delivering an envelope declaring his full ride to Indiana.

_Everything wonderful and terrible, all at once.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Allgood hosts the best afterparty on Prom night, but Viola's not really into it. While the formality of Prom isn't Duke's favorite thing, he does usually enjoy it. He likes parties and he likes his friends and sort if wishes Viola would chill out about the whole thing. She doesn't want to go out to a fancy dinner beforehand (it's easier anyway: they go for pizza, but he would have liked to go in the limo with Toby, Eunice, Andrew, and his date), refuses to wear a dress (he's fine with that, but wishes she at least wanted to take a picture), and is pretty obviously not having any fun.<p>

She's accepted a partial scholarship from Florida, not one of her top picks, and Duke knows it's not tuition bill that hurts but her pride, and that's sort of worse. _He's_ relieved; they start talking final decisions and Toby is heading for Ohio State and Andrew, hailing from Chicago, was practically born into the family alma mater of Notre Dame. It's close enough for comfort.

Meanwhile, Viola calls her friend Paul to come pick her up early. Duke catches her in the driveway, backlit by the headlights of Paul's car.

_I'm sorry_, is all she says, _so sorry. We're so _good_ together. I _know_ we are. But I can't seem to make it…work._

Duke just nods. He knows what she means. She wasn't a regular girl, not to him, but without the things that had set them apart- the soccer practices, the late night conversations held in whispers across a dorm room, the things that had been so important to him-

_I still miss my old roommate, _is Duke's peace offering_. _

Viola looks up, remembering the words from months ago, also said softly on a dark night. She delivers her line too: _He's still right here._ She smiles. Duke returns to the party.

Allgood jumps up on the railing of his back porch, and pulls Duke up next him, loudly declaring _I learned from the best and won't let the team down next year_. Duke laughs and agrees _everyone's gonna be just fine. _

_Everything wonderful and terrible, all at once.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Andrew throws his controller down in defeat. "I hate to say it, but it's probably about that time."<p>

Duke still pacing, glances at the clock and sighs. Andrew was correct. He wanted to believe that the senior class of Illyria could alphabetize themselves in a fairly short amount of time, but past experience dictated otherwise. "You guys are lucky. Near the front. You'll get this over with quick."

Andrew scoffed and pulled a pile of black fabric from underneath him. It would be totally wrinkled at the ceremony, but good enough. Who would expect high school boys to take care of something called a _gown_ anyway?

Toby threw an arm around each of them. "Who's ready to face the future?"

Duke elbowed him in the stomach. Hard. "Don't think we have much choice, Toby."

Andrew watched himself in the mirror while he pulled his mortarboard on, tilting it slightly to the side. "Let's get our graduation on."

* * *

><p>Yearbooks were passed around in a flurry while Principal Gold tried to herd the senior class into some semblance of order. Duke's hand hurt after a bit, but what was that small inconvenience for a lifetime of memories?<p>

Principal Gold took the stage, and the band director started the march. After they filed into their places, Duke began to page through his signatures as he waited for his friends' turn.

"Now, I present to you the Class of 2007, beginning with Senior Class President, Olivia Lennox."

_I know you're going to be a star! And to think I've already got your autograph ;-) Do us proud, Duke!- Liv_

"Andrew Augue-Cheek"

_The most important thing is this: We never lost to Cornwall, and I never had to re-write my apology letter for being in that fight last fall. Can't say I'll miss you, since I know we're gonna party in Chi-town plenty. Black & Red! – Andrew_

"Tobias Belch."  
><em>Big Ten rocks man! Those losers <em>(the word was struck out, and Andrew's handwriting appeared above: _awesome, gorgeous and more talented players than Toby_)_ at Notre Dame wont' know what hit 'em. Black & Red forever! – Toby _

"Malcolm Festes."  
><em>So long. - Malcolm<em>

"Sebastian Hastings."  
><em>Can you believe I actually graduated? Due to all your help in English, of course. Seriously though, thanks for applauding at all my gigs, even when we sucked. There is always a seat for you at any show I play, ever. - Sebastian<em>

"Viola Hastings."  
><em>To my best friend: No matter how it ends, ours is a story I'll never forget and never regret. I would never have been able to really be me if I hadn't met you. Love always, V.<em>

Then, finally…"Duke Orsino."

Duke stood, and walked into his future.

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

I'm so glad to finally be able to post this, because I've been writing it for a while now (this was being developed and written piecemeal during the last few chapters of _Play On.) _and I guess I can reveal that this is one of the culprits that really held up the last chapter. I kept working on this instead of Play On, and by the time I got around to finishing Play On, I realized that I was having a hard time putting Duke and Viola together, knowing that I would be breaking them up soon…;-) Yikes! I really do think that the way the movie sort of wrapped everyone up was a little weak (no one really knew each other!) and while it's fun, I can't really imagine that it would last too long. At the same time, who knows what the future holds?

Please let me know what you think of how I sent our merry band out into the world! I know I promised some people that I would delve into Cornwall too, and I had parts of some pieces covering Kia, Yvonne, Justin and Monique, but in the end I just couldn't get there. So, I'm tossing it out there as a challenge to **anyone who reads this**. Give me a Cornwall graduation piece! No, I don't _just_ mean you guys who are already writing. Don't let your fanfiction account sit there all empty like. Don't tell me you can't write it. I say otherwise. You _can_. Do it! You'll be happy you did;-) I'll review it, I promise!

I'm a little teary eyed at this, because it will likely be my last She's the Man piece for some time. I don't want to have reached the end of the story! At the same time, I tried to wrap up the characters here because I started writing about She's the Man for a lot reasons (you can read my looong authors note in Chapter 11 for Play On for details on that) that I don't really have anymore. Which is not to say that I'm throwing in the towel or anything, but I think it's time for a break and to move onto other things (Right now I'm feeling _Hunger Games_ and _Cinder_, the first book of the Lunar Chronicles. Suggestions and comments are welcome;-)


End file.
